Bite
by Midnightflavoblaze
Summary: It's all Heather's fault. Well, fault really isn't the term—more like amazing insight, which benefited her sister in the most unexpected but pleasurable ways. C/V.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I just thought of this when I was watching the latest episode, and for some reason it just popped into my mind and I couldn't get rid of it until I had it written down. I blame it on the fact it made me giggle…and the fact it relates to a published work I have a hate/slightly-like relationship with that just made me purge it.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own CW's Beauty and the Beast, though I would like to own Vincent…**yum.** I also don't own any other published thing mentioned in my work ….just letting it be a surprise.

* * *

It's all Heather's fault. Well, fault really isn't the term—more like amazing insight, which benefited her sister in the most unexpected but pleasurable ways.

* * *

_Rewind 5 minutes_

Vincent pulled away from the now red spot on Catherine's neck where his lips had started her pleasure, "Catherine…I'm sorry. I can't."

Her eyes opened in a confusing haze, "Vincent?"

"I feel the beast rising up…I can't hurt you. I won't hurt you," he started to separate from their embrace, scooting towards the edge of the bed.

"Vincent…"Catherine whispered, slightly bereft.

With his head in his hands, Vincent continued, "No. you are the most perfect woman, and I still don't know why you would want me after you have seen the monster that I am. I thought I would just go with it, if you had wanted me even a minuscule—that what I would gladly take. Your wanting this between us—me—was just a wild dream for me, one that I know you will wake from when you realize you deserve better."

At that point, Catherine's lust-induced confusion cleared up, and her investigative mind starting working on the problem. "Vincent…" she had responded to get his attention.

In his morose state, though, Vincent just kept pouring out his feelings to the woman of his dreams. "I thought I could control it, soothe it with remembering every second of this meeting. But I can feel it rising, and I don't want to hurt you."

With exasperation that normally comes with dealing with Vincent's dark moods, Catherine exclaimed his name, "Vincent!"

"Yes?" he carefully replied as if he knew her words would just solidify his fear.

Finally she was able to break through. "This problem you think you have…it has already been solved."

His eyes dimmed in both confusion and resolution, "how? Me maintaining my distance again… I know I can try…"

Catherine's hand stopped the rest. "no. just bite the pillow."

Vincent's slow blinking was his first response, and then, "What?"

Catherine smiled that mischievous smile she always has with him, "That's what Edward did with Bella when he was overcome _with passion_…_just bite the pillow_."

He gasped, more from where Catherine's hand landed with her last words than understanding.

"just bite the pillow" he echoed.

"Yes…just _**bite the pillow**_." '_thank you, Heather and that stupid sister bonding movie marathon of Twilight'_. With that phrase and thought, she lowered them to the bed.

* * *

FIN

AN: wow…that was both longer and shorter than I thought would happen. I just had to have a little cute fluff.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: And some follow up...

* * *

After wards, laying together but with some feathers dotting her black hair and a Cheshire grin, Catherine smirked, "see…problem solved."

With his trademark lopsided smile Vincent could only agree, "yea."

Catherine pondered as she slowly stroked Vincent's chest, "Now that that crisis was solved easily. The only problem will be when were not on a surface with cushioning, but we can think about that in a few hours."

"Catherine?!"

* * *

_'Thank you twilight…though vampires have nothing on her beast…and she means nothing. **Oh…oh…****oh!**_' and that was her last thought for another few hours while she let the beauty of the situation satisfy her beastly desires.

* * *

FIN

AN: wow…that was both longer and shorter than I thought would happen. I just had to have a little cute fluff.


End file.
